


Catnip for Setters

by boomturkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Manga Spoilers, One Shot Collection, light smut in chapter 3, oihina in brazil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomturkey/pseuds/boomturkey
Summary: Hinata is pretty popular amongst all the setters he meets. A series of loosely connected one-shots exploring Hinata’s relationship with the setters in his life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 173
Kudos: 2100





	1. Kageyama

They are halfway through their second practice with their new first year recruits when Kageyama approaches him. Hinata had been minding his own business, watching the way Ennoshita and Tanaka guided their brand new first years through drills, drinking his water when Kageyama sidled up next to him. 

Hinata glanced up at the taller boy after he hadn’t said or done anything for a minute. Kageyama had a weird constipated look on his face, which used to mean Hinata had done something to embarrass him but didn’t know how to yell at him yet. Now it usually just meant that Kageyama was generally embarrassed by life and he wanted to take it out on him. Hinata tilted his head “What?” 

Kageyama stiffened and looked ready to walk away when he grunted “Here” and shoved a small bottle into Hinata’s hands, before actually walking away. 

Hinata looked down at the small creamy white bottle with the red plastic pop top. A yogurt drink? “Hey Kageyama!” He stopped and turned, pissy expression on his face “What’s this?” Hinata asked, holding the drink up.

A scowl “A yogurt drink dumba-” 

“Yeah I know that,” Hinata said with his own scowl. He waved the plastic bottle in the air “Why’d you give it to me?” 

“To drink” Kageyama said like he was stupid. 

“Yeah but why’d you give this to me now? If I drink this now I’ll get a tummy ache during practice” Hinata walked over to him to hand the drink back. 

Kageyama scowled down at him “Drink it after practice then” he said acidly. 

Hinata scrunched up his face “But it’ll be warm and gross then” He said trying to push the drink into Kageyama’s hands. Kageyama pushed back. This escalated into a drink based shoving match. 

“I don’t care, then just drink it!” 

“No, you drink it!” 

“I already had one!” 

“Then why’d you give this one to me?” 

“Just drink it dumbass-” 

One of the new first years, a tall lanky boy turned to Tanaka. “Uhm, Tanaka-senpai, should you go stop them?” 

Tanaka had his hands clasped together, rubbing them together evilly “Nope!” He said brightly, watching as Ennoshita manifested behind Hinata and Kageyama, grabbed them by the scruff of their t-shirts, and launched them outside the gym, barking at them that they could come back after they’d completed 20 laps around the school to cool down. It was so nice not to be the team trouble maker anymore. 

\--

Over the next few weeks the yogurt drinks just kept on coming. Hinata found them stashed in his indoor shoes, at his desk in his homeroom, in his gym bag when he got home. It was getting out of hand. The most ominous one had been when Hinata had assumed he was the first one to the clubroom that morning and found a yogurt drink waiting for him in the middle of the floor when he turned on the lights. 

Everytime he tried to ask Kageyama what the hell he was thinking, he’d get weird and cagey, or just plain pissy and shout that Hinata needed to drink his yogurt. Hinata enjoyed them sure, but he’d been having one or two a day for two weeks now thanks to Kageyama, which was really weird because he’d rightly given him the nickname Stingyama after the third time Hinata had to pay for pork buns for the two of them last year. 

Then they started practice matches and things got really out of hand. After each set Kageyama would appear with the stupid yogurt drinks seemingly out of nowhere and hand one to Hinata and then glower at him until he drank it. If Hinata refused, Kageyama would get petty and stop sending him serves during the next set, which Hinata complained was emotional terrorism.

As the summer inter-high tournament approached, Karasuno had a planned weekend training camp in Tokyo, and Hinata prayed that the yogurt drink based bullying would stop. After a day full of training Hinata waltzed back into his shared room from his bath, having complained to Lev, Inuoka, and Kenma about Kageyama and his weird yogurt based bullying. He unticked the blanket on his futon, finding a yogurt drink tucked in, just sitting there on his pillow. 

Unleashing a scream of rage, making Tsukki, Tadashi, and the first years jump in surprise, Hinata picked up the drink and ran from the room, on the hunt for Kageyama. He was going to shove this stupid little bottle so far up Kageyama’s ass, he’d be crying yogurt tears for the rest of his life, the bastard. 

He finally found him sitting on a bench outside, writing in his volleyball diary. Kageyama called it a record. When Hinata was feeling charitable he’d allow ‘journal’. But nope, pissy face, yogurt bullying Crappyama was writing in his stupid diary. Hinata skidded to a stop in front of Kageyama’s bench, making him look up in surprise to stare at Hinata. 

Hinata’s chest was heaving more from anger than exertion “What the hell is your problem?” He burst out, gripping the yogurt bottle in his right hand. 

“My problem?” Kageyama asked flatly. 

“Yeah! Your problem! Why do you keep giving me these stupid, these stupid” Hinata shook the bottle in front of him to make his point “yogurt things!” 

Kageyama scowled at him “So you drink them dumbass” 

“Why!?” Hinata shouted. 

Kageyama seemed taken aback for a moment, before his scowl deepened “I don’t have to explain myself to you” 

What the hell was wrong with this guy? Who just forces drinks on people? Hinata was so angry right now. Tensing his arm, Hinata snarled as he threw the yogurt drink as hard and as far away as he could. It made a plunking sound as it popped open and spilled in a nearby field. “Well then, I guess I don’t have to drink them then!” His chest was heaving again, and he was still so angry, but he’d promised Yachi that he was going to try and not hit this big fat jerk this year. 

He glared at Kageyama, ready for a fight, but noticed the very very brief flash of hurt that fluttered over his expression, before his scowl returned and he glared right back at Hinata “What the hell did you do that for?” Kageyama snapped. 

With that very brief flash of hurt on Kageyama’s face, which Hinata had only seen once before, last year in the presence of the grand king, Hinata lost the wind in his sails and sighed. No one could make him angry quite like Kageyama. He slumped down onto the bench across from Kageyama, his notebook between them. “Sorry for wasting it” Hinata sucked on his teeth, Kageyama watching him warily. 

Hinata sighed turning to face Kageyama “You’ve given me like 50 of those things in the last month, I just want to know why? It’s not like you’re sharing them with anybody else” He knew that for a fact, he’d asked around and everyone had stared at him like he was stupid. Talking to Kageyama always made him exhausted, they were much better at communicating through volleyball. 

Kageyama was looking off to the side, pissy expression back on his face “I want to make sure you have enough to eat” he muttered, not meeting Hinata’s eye. 

“What? You’ve seen me eat though. I don’t think that’s a problem” 

Kageyama clenched his fists, clicking his tongue in annoyance as he turned to glower at Hinata “You need to be in top condition” He said firmly. 

“Yeah?” 

“‘Cause we need to win” Kageyama said fiercely. 

“Yeah, so we can stay on the court, I know” Hinata said, squinting at him in confusion. 

“So you need to not get sick anymore” Kageyama finished, turning away from him once again, stretching out his legs as he looked over the courtyard. 

Hinata blinked owlishly at him. What? “You mean from nationals-” 

“Yes.” Kageyama said icily.

Hinata scowled at him then “I thought you said you’d won again, that you got to stay on the court longer” He said, bitterness evident in his tone. 

Kageyama actually flinched at that, giving Hinata a sidelong look “I thought that would make you angry and you’d feel better” 

Hinata rolled his eyes and slumped into the bench, tipping his head up to the sky “You’re an idiot” He said with a sigh. 

“Takes one to know one” Kageyama returned, matching his pose. 

They sat in silence like that for a bit, before Hinata broke the silence “So you were buying me random yogurt drinks to help me take care of myself?” 

Kageyama shifted uncomfortably, before he shrugged “It’s my favorite yogurt drink” 

“Oh” Hinata said, before adding “Sorry for throwing that one away” 

“Yeah” Kageyama answered. 

Hinata sat up, turning to face Kageyama, tucking his legs under him on the bench “You know I’m trying to do better this year, about taking care of myself. Being the best version of me so I can keep getting better. So we can win.” He waited for Kageyama to call him arrogant, but it didn’t come. 

Kageyama titled his head to look at him “I know” and then shrugged his shoulders and averted his gaze “I just wanted to help” 

Hinata quirked his mouth “Well I know that now” He stood up “C’mon Kageyama, let’s go have a yogurt drink” He held his hand out expectantly. 

Kageyama looked at it and the up at Hinata’s face “I already had one tonight” 

Hinata’s smile grew tense “I’m trying to mend fences here Kageyama, it's a symbolic yogurt drink”

“Well I don’t want it” 

“Well you’re damn well going to drink it!” Hinata shouted, moving to run inside, his intention to buy a pair of yogurt drinks clear on his face. 

Kageyama got up to run after him “Don’t you dare buy me one Hinata!” But Hinata was already at the drink machine shoving coins into the slot. 

That was how Ennoshita found them, Hinata trying to slap buttons on a drink machine hollering about “Drink your yogurt!” while Kageyama tried to block Hinata's hand by shoving him away shouting back “I don’t want it!”. Ennoshita clapped his hands together gathering their attention. Kageyama and Hinata froze, both of them still holding on to each other’s sweaters mid-wrestle. 

Ennoshita put on a pleasant smile “This was a warning. Never again” 

“Yessir” The both cried, bending into a bow. 

Ennoshita walked away, putting his head in his hands. How had Daichi-senpai managed these idiots last year? He’d made it look so easy. They still had 11 months to go before he’d graduate and he knew deep in his heart it was going to be a battle every step of the way. Ennoshita heard the telltale pop of bottles behind him and turned to see Hinata cheers-ing Kageyama with tiny white bottles, before they both raced to see who could drink faster. 

“Idiots, I’m surrounded by idiots” Ennoshita muttered with a fond shake of his head, planning on heading to bed.


	2. Akaashi

Hinata and Akaashi stared at each other from across the breakfast table. Bokuto has just left to attend practice for the pro team he joined last year, giving Akaashi a kiss on his way out, and Hinata a hair ruffle before telling them to have a great day without him. Hinata has just graduated from high school and he was visiting friends in Tokyo before he flies halfway across the world to train in beach volleyball. His first stop was Bokuto and Akaashi’s place, and then he’d be moving on to visiting Kenma and some of the other Nekoma folks in a few days. 

Staring at Akaashi now, as he finishes his eggs in his usual reserved way, Hinata wonders if this is what kids feel like when they are forced to interact with their new step parents. It’s not that he doesn’t like Akaashi, he does! He’s a good friend. It’s just that Hinata's friendship with Bokuto came so easily. He definitely understood who he was to Bokuto, a mix of his number one fan, someone to mentor, and a fellow hyperactive dummy. Bokuto and Hinata just got one another. Bokuto was kind of like the cool and affectionate dad or older brother he’d always secretly dreamed of, and he still wasn’t 100% clear how Akaashi fit into that dynamic. 

Here are some facts: Akaashi and Bokuto are very much in love. They say they’ve been together since Akaashi graduated high school, but seeing as how they got an apartment together the same week Akaashi graduated, Hinata very much doubted their relationship started after Akaashi was out of school. He was in university studying to become an editor. And in Hinata’s experience Akaashi always played the straight man in his and Bokuto’s dynamic, which was very very different from Hinata and Kageyama’s setter/spiker dynamic. For one thing Bokuto and Akaashi were actually nice to each other, and for another Akaashi had always positioned himself to support Bokuto, whereas Kageyama had always brandished Hinata like a very dangerous weapon on the court. 

It was probably for Kageyama related reasons that Hinata always expected Akaashi to berate him or Bokuto whenever they did or said something stupid, or acted too silly, or were generally too loud. But nope, Akaashi would just follow along, tepid smile on his face, as if he was amused by the antics around him and not annoyed. Basically Hinata was constantly waiting for Akaashi to hate him for some reason or another, and the other shoe never dropped. Hinata had begun to suspect that perhaps there was no shoe? 

Bokuto being Bokuto, he hadn’t checked his schedule when he asked Hinata to come visit them, and it turned out for the two nights and three days Hinata was staying with them, Bokuto had pro volleyball related business each day, until late into the evening. So that left Hinata with Akaashi to entertain him. Akaashi seemed fine with it, happy even, but Hinata still felt very bad for putting him in this situation. 

Akaashi wiped his mouth with his napkin, putting his chopsticks down. He gave Hinata a small smile “Where would you like to go first today Hinata-kun?” 

Hinata blinked, looking down at his own empty dishes before standing abruptly “Ah, let me do dishes and then we can set out-” 

He reached across to grab at Akaashi’s bowl, but Akaashi held his hand over top, preventing him. He was still wearing his small smile “No” He said simply. 

Hinata stood suspended for a moment of intense awkwardness “But, we can’t just leave-” Hinata was getting flustered, his cheeks going pink. 

Akaashi just kept smiling at him kindly, standing to reach across the table to gently grab the dishes clutched in Hinata’s hands, setting them down on the table. “No” He repeated “Bokuto ran off without doing his dishes, so when he gets home tonight, he can do all of the dishes” Akaashi’s smile never faltered, but Hinata could feel a cool breeze blow through the room. 

“Ah, but, I want to be a good guest-” Hinata said, fingers flexing to pick up his dishes again. 

Akaashi tilted his head “But you already are Hinata-kun” he turned and walked towards the door, gathering his things “If we leave now, we’ll be able to beat the crowds to the Skytree” 

Hinata sucked in a breath, distracted from his dishes-quest “The Skytree?” He said, heart beating fast in his excitement. He’d never actually gotten to see it in all the training camps they’d done in Tokyo over the years. 

“Kuroo-san used to make fun of you guys for thinking everything in Tokyo was the Skytree right?” Akaashi asked, at Hinata’s vigorous nod his smile widened “Good, then I’d be happy to take you” And like that Hinata bounded after him, feeling a bit like an over eager puppy, but that was okay, Akaashi was already pretty used to dealing with energetic people.

At the top of the Skytree, after their long and ear popping elevator ride, Hinata marvelled at how Tokyo seemed to stretch on forever in all directions. Akaashi took a commemorative photo of the two of them leaning against the glass, looking as though they floated over Tokyo. 

They rode the train to Odaiba and saw a few of the exhibits there. Hinata had been delighted to see the driverless railcar that spirited them around the island. He and Akaashi had asked a forgein tourist to take their photo in front of the two story Gundam, both doing a hero pose while laughing. They rode the ferris wheel, and had yakiniku at a restaurant that was just opening up for lunch. Akaashi snapped his picture as he stuffed his face full of meat, laughing. 

Akaashi led him to Akihabara and Hinata had been overwhelmed at all of the nerdy things to see, spoiled for choice of what to get Kenma as a gift. He eventually settled on a volleyball anime figurine, because it’s what he himself would like and Akaashi had agreed, the figurines were very cool. He and Akaashi snapped a picture of the two of them trying to match the dynamic pose of the figurine, intense looks of sports related seriousness on their faces. 

They stopped in at an arcade that was 5 stories tall, and they played Taiko Star, the banging of the drums attracting a pretty sizable audience. Akaashi was apparently really good at it, teaching Hinata how to roll the sticks for more points. Hinata wondered out loud if Saeko would like to play this game, or if it even compared to the real thing. Though Hinata hadn’t seen it, Akaashi had asked someone to take a video of them playing, matching grins on their faces, Hinata laughing excitedly when he finally managed to hit a combo correctly. Akaashi had ruffled his hair, smile that of a proud parent. 

Akaashi led him on the pilgrim's path to the Meiji shrine, where Hinata had almost been taken in by a fake buddhist monk trying to sell him a 2000 yen cheap beaded bracelet. Akasshi had explained afterwards that Meiji was a shinto shrine. Hinata just slapped his hands to his face embarrassed and asked if he looked like a tourist, making Akaashi laugh and pat his head. They took a photo outside of the shrine to be respectful, shoulders pressed into each other, matching smiles on their faces.

Eventually they stopped in Yoyogi park and ate ice cream on a bench for a bit of a rest and to plan their next moves.

“Hey Akaashi-san?” Hinata asked, looking over at his guide who was scrolling through his phone looking for the best route to the robot restaurant from where they were sitting. 

“Hmm?” 

“You’ve been taking pictures this whole time” Hinata observed. And it was true. Akaashi, who seemed like the type to be prepared for anything, had confidently pulled a selfie stick out of his bag, set his phone up on it and snapped pictures of the two of them everywhere they went. 

“Yes” Akaashi said with a beatific smile. 

“I’m just wondering why?” Hinata asked, cheeks going pink when he realized how that might have sounded “I-” 

Akaashi smiled “Because Bokuto asked me to, he’s very sorry that he doesn’t get to hang out with you very much while you’re here, and he wants to know you’re having a good time” and then he purses his lips, looking at Hinata sidelong “And because I want to commemorate the nice time we’re having with each other. It’s going to be awhile before we see each other again and I want to look back at these photos and think ‘Ah, there’s Hinata-kun, my cool world traveller friend, I miss him, what fun we have together’. Do you understand?” 

Akaashi turned back to find Hinata’s eyes watering, and his lips scrunched up, trying to keep himself from crying. Hinata ducked his head “Akaashi-san, I’m going to miss you a lot” Hinata sniffled, rubbing at his face with the back of his hand. 

Akaashi smiled, pulling some tissue out of his bag and handing it to him “I’m going to miss you too” Hinata blew his nose, eyes a little red at the corners “Now come on, I’m going to show you the most insane show you’ll ever see. We’ll see if Rio can compete, eh?” 

They returned to Akaashi and Bokuto’s home after the Robot Restaurant, the sun well and truly set, both speaking a little too loudly still, their eardrums ringing from the loudness of the spectacle. Hinata was loudly recounting his favourite parts as they walked in the door, Bokuto meeting them at the door to greet them, laughing a bit at the uncontrolled volume of their voices. 

Ushering them inside, Bokuto asked “Did you guys have fun today?” And Hinata and Akaashi both began speaking at once, telling him all about the amazing things they went and saw, and the delicious food they ate. “Awww, man! I wish I had been there for that! Augh I want to come with you tomorrow too” Bokuto whined. Akaashi had been showing Bokuto some of the pictures he’d taken to progressively louder complaints and forlorn sighs from Bokuto. 

Akaashi pat his arm “It’s fine, you wouldn’t be interested in what we have planned tomorrow anyways” 

Bokuto looked at him curiously, before looking at Hinata “What do you have planned?” 

Akaashi and Hinata shared a look before grinning “It’s a secret” They said simultaneously. 

Bokuto, despite his complaints and pouting, wouldn’t find out until the next day after lunch where Akaashi and Hinata were spending their day. Looking at his phone he let out an indignant cry, making the other Black Jackals stare at him in confusion. Bokuto was not known for getting mad, or for interrupting practice unnecessarily. Right now he was crumpled on his knees, pressing his face into the ground in a full on pout. 

“Y’alright Bokkun?” Atsumu asked. 

Bokuto gave a slumping shrug “No” He looked up at Atsumu, pain in his eyes. He held up his phone “They went to DisneySea without me” On the phone was a selfie of Akaashi and Hinata, matching grins on their faces, mouse ear headbands on their heads, and peace signs on their fingers. It looked like they were standing in front of the colourful mermaid lagoon. 

Hinata would later depart to continue his tour of friendship before he left the country, leaving them a thank you gift and a really nice note. The gift was another of those anime volleyball figurines, two of them this time. One had shaggy black hair, and was setting a ball into the air, the other a dynamically jumping man with spiky hair, going in for a spike. Bokuto had clutched them to his chest, sobbing about how much he was going to miss Hinata, while Akaashi pet his hair to comfort him. He had just the right thing to help them remember Hinata. 

Hanging on the wall of their kitchen Bokuto and Akaashi would place the photo of Akaashi grinning into the camera, with Hinata in the background, a look of utter delight on his face as he ate his ice cream cone. Akaashi told Bokuto it was his favorite.


	3. Oikawa

Hinata drifts awake, feeling that delightfully satisfied muscle ache that can only mean one thing: he had excellent sex last night. He presses his face into his pillow with a smile, wiggling his toes under the blanket. There's the weight of an arm looped over his back, and the warm sticky feeling of naked skin pressed against his bare hip. He gently rolls, repositioning to his side so he can take in the man laying next to him. Hinata bites his lip, the warm giddy bubbles wiggling around in his chest. Oikawa drools in his sleep. 

He’s still very handsome doing it, but he drools nonetheless. Hinata flicks his tongue against his teeth, wondering if he should wake Oikawa or let the man sleep. It’s now the fifth day since their fateful encounter on the beach, and Hinata still can’t quite believe this has happened to him. If it weren’t for that picture he’d posted to his social media, of him and Oikawa celebrating a win, he’s pretty sure no one back home would have even believed him, that he’d somehow encountered Oikawa Tooru halfway across the world. And certainly no one was going to believe that they’d fallen into bed together. Hinata grins, wanting to roll around the room, getting some of this bubbly energy out, but he worries about waking Oikawa up. 

Last night after they’d managed to win their third beach match in a row he had dragged Oikawa to a local bar with Gabriella and a few of his other beach friends. They’d sat side by side at the table, shoulders brushing as they ate good food, and had a bit too much to drink, talking about the ways their lives had changed since they’d last seen each other. Hinata had caught Oikawa checking him out throughout the night, and Oikawa wouldn’t even feign embarrassment when they locked eyes, just picked up his drink, slow and easy smile on his face the entire time, as if to ask Hinata ‘what are you going to do about it?’. 

When Hinata had been 15 and he saw Oikawa for the first time, he’d been absolutely fascinated by him. First, he seemed to terrify Kageyama which at the time hadn’t seemed possible. It seemed to Hinata that Oikawa was the most devoted setter in all of Japan, each ball hand picked as a labour of love from Oikawa to each of his teammates. And there’d also been that whole part where Hinata had found him really hot. Poor 15 year old Hinata had had a few very confusing games against Aoba Josai that year. Encountering Oikawa at 20 had been like the universe smiling down on the ghost of little 15 year old Hinata, telling him to live his dreams and that it would definitely get better. Just wait. 

First, Hinata actually got to play with and pick up a few tricks from the grand king, offering Oikawa his own beach volleyball tips in return. Then there’d been the whole part where Hinata had grown up enough to stop putting people on pedestals above him, and could actually hold a conversation with people he’d looked up to when he was a kid, given enough time. And there was of course the fact that Hinata had ample experience kissing boys now, so when Oikawa gave him a slow and easy smile, daring him to do something about it, Hinata knew enough to close the distance between them with a kiss. Oikawa hadn’t needed any cues on in his intentions from there on out. 

Meeting the original tiny giant when he was 16 had taught Hinata the valuable lesson of not having high expectations of your heroes. So when he had pulled Oikawa into his apartment and pushed him up against the wall to bite at his lip before trailing kisses down his neck, he had overall low expectations for how satisfying this encounter was going to be. Sure, Oikawa was very good looking, and could speak japanese which meant Hinata could say absolutely filthy things to him that he would understand (He was less adept at dirty talk in Portugese), but Oikawa was an arrogant and vain man. And in Hinata’s experience arrogant and vain men were pretty milquetoast and selfish in bed. 

But Oikawa was nothing if not full of surprises. When they’d stumbled into Hinata’s bedroom, Hinata working his shirt over his shoulders as they both laughed breathlessly, Oikawa had picked him up, wrapped Hinata’s legs around his waist before pressing him down onto the mattress. It turned out that along with being a brilliant setter, Oikawa was an expert at all manners of service. That may have been the best blow job of Hinata’s life, perfectly and lovingly delivered by a master of his craft. 

The thought: All natural, handcrafted, 100% pesticide free, fram fresh blow jobs skittered through Hinata’s mind unbidden, making him snort with laughter. 

Oikawa groaned beside him, Hinata's mirth having woken him up. He turned his face, pressing it into the mattress with a grunt, before reaching out both his arms and patting around until he found Hinata, pulling him closer “G’morning” He mumbled through squinty eyes, sleepy smile on his face. 

Hinata grinned back “Morning, sorry for waking you” 

Oikawa grunted, pulling a hand up to rub at his face “S’okay’ He said through a yawn, rubbing his other hand down Hinata’s side, sending a thrill up his spine. Oikawa, grinned lazily at him “Well good morning, are you just happy to see me, or are you just happy to see me?” nuzzling his face into the crook between Hinata’s neck and shoulder, hand planted firmly on Hinata's hip, thumb brushing up against the base of him, feeling how excited Hinata already was. 

“I’d give that pick up line a 2/10 Tooru-san” Hinata said, kissing at Oikawa’s ear, making him breathe a laugh. 

“Yeah well, I just woke up, so you’ll have to excuse my poor wooing skills” He breathed, hand inching closer “Not that I think you need much in the way of that, do you?” He whispered before he bit Hinata’s ear, making him jerk in Oikawa’s hands. Oikawa rolled them over so he was on top, and placed a biting kiss on Hinata's collarbone. 

Hinata gave a shaky gasp before remembering “Didn’t you say you had practice this morning?” Oikawa was trailing kisses down his chest, before pausing to swirl his tongue over Hinata’s nipple “Nnghhh” Hinata added intelligently. 

Oikawa propped his chin on Hinata’s chest, looking at him consideringly “What time is it?” 

Hinata slapped around the nightstand for his phone, before pulling it up to his face “9:04” 

Oikawa grinned, pleased, flicking his thumb against Hinata’s nipple “Good then I have about an hour” He hummed, recommencing his work. 

Hinata bit his lip, squirming a bit under Oikawa’s attention “Shouldn’t you eat breakfast before you go though?” He managed to gasp as Oikawa dipped his tongue into Hinata’s belly button. 

Oikawa looked up at him then “You’re so responsible” He said with an indulgent smile, hand trailing down Hinata’s thigh. Hinata just hummed in response. “But I think I can have my cake here and eat it too, don’t you think?” He asked with an innocent pout. 

Hinata scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, brain a bit fuzzy and slow right now with pleasure. “Hmm?” 

Oikawa cupped him, smiling wide “I think I have all the breakfast I need right here” 

Hinata propped himself up on his elbows looking up at Oikawa a moment before he bubbled with laughter “You’re so cheesy grand king” he complained, before his grin turned lascvicious “But by all means, eat your fill” Hinata said gesturing down at his body. Oikawa laughed in return and set to work.


	4. Kenma

Hinata rings the doorbell for the second time, contemplating just texting Kenma to come get him. He’s standing outside Kenma’s well appointed house in Tokyo, here to sign the documents that will absolve Kenma’s Bouncing Ball Inc from their sponsorship agreement Hinata needed to play beach volleyball in Rio. He’s been back in Japan for six days, and he’s still very jet lagged. 

Hinata stifles a yawn, pulling out his phone to send Kenma a reminder that they had a meeting. Twelve hour time differences were brutal. Up felt down, left felt right, and he kept on going to bed when his body demanded he go do his morning run, even though it was sunset and not sunrise. 

Hinata is halfway through tapping out his message when the door creaks open and there stands Kenma, his long hair somehow even longer, and his pale skin even paler. Hinata feels the contrast in their skin tone most dramatically, sunkissed as he’s been for the better part of two years. “You’re back” is all Kenma says, before shuffling away from the door and walking back into his dimly lit house. 

Hinata smiles at his back, kicking off his shoes and shutting the door behind him, trailing after Kenma “Thanks for having me” he says by way of greeting, quietly padding after Kenma into the big main room with the large kotatsu sitting in the middle. Hinata is surprised to see a blanket still on the table, it’s June, isn’t that too warm? 

Kenma is already seated there, a pillow at his side, a tray of drinks on the table, and some sheets of paper piled neatly to the side. Kenma is observing him as he comes in. Hinata watches him right back, sunny smile on his face “Kenma, isn't that too sweaty?” Hinata asks as he sits down at the table, not tucking his legs under the blanket to avoid overheating. Kenma is even wearing a bulky and cozy looking hoodie. There’s AC on but it’s not so cool in the room by any means. 

“I like it like this” Kenma just shrugs, handing Hinata a drink, and then placing his chin in his hand “How was the trip back?” 

Hinata’s smile is a bit chagrined “I tried really hard to sleep on the plane but I was a bit too excited about coming home so I couldn’t sleep,” He ruffles his hair “I’m still pretty jetlagged, but otherwise the flight was good! I’ve been visiting my mom and Natsu in Miyagi for the last couple of days, which was nice” 

Kenma is still staring at him, chin in his hand, but he’s wearing a faint smile as Hinata talks “I’m glad you’re back Shouyou, it’s been boring without you” 

Hinata laughs at that “I don’t know about that Mr. Kodzuken, I hear you’ve won even more tournaments since we last talked” Kenma just shrugs “I’m glad you finally got the better of that Nipponyta in your last tournament, it looked like a rough one” 

Kenma blinks, looking a bit surprised, before his smile widens “I didn’t know you kept up with pro gaming. I thought you only cared about volleyball” 

Hinata flushes a bit “I mean, kind of, I pay attention to your stuff, and my roommate Pedro explained the finer points of what a rivalry is like in gaming, but yeah, I want to know how your life is going, what you’ve been up to” Hinata reached his foot under the kotatsu, thank god Kenma doesn’t have the heater on at least, and taps his foot against Kenma’s. 

Kenma’s gaze softens, as he tilts his head “You could just ask Shouyou” Hinata notices he doesn’t move his foot away, instead pressing his toes into the arch of Hinata’s socked foot. 

Only a little distracted Hinata says “Yeah, but then you’ll just give me one word responses or say it’s not that interesting and change the subject” 

Kenma quirks his mouth then, averting his gaze “I sure have missed you Shouyou. Things are always so much more interesting when you’re around” He leans over to slide the papers towards Hinata, a pen resting on top. “These are the documents you need to sign” 

Hinata grabs them, taking the pen and clicking it. He pulls his foot back to cross it under him as he opens the sheaf of papers. “And then I won’t be sponsored by Bouncing Ball anymore, hmm?” Hinata squints at the pages “Hey Kenma, do I need to actually read these documents, or can I just sign them?” 

Kenma gives a fond laugh, shaking his head “Shouyou don’t sign any documents you haven’t read”

Hinata pouts “But I trust you” 

Kenma’s smile turns a bit sly “Are you sure that’s wise?” 

Hinata looks at him like that was a dumb question “Yeah, obviously” And then to make Kenma happy he bends down to read over the words in front of him. Kenma picks up his glass and takes a sip, waiting patiently. After a moment Hinata looks up “If you’re ever in a place to start supporting beach in Rio again, I want to introduce you to my friend Heitor, he’d be a really good choice to sponsor.” And then bends to begin scribbling his signature where the documents indicate. 

“Yeah, I’ll think about it” 

With a flourish Hinata finishes signing the papers and looks up at Kenma with a grin “There, done!” 

Kenma gives him a sleepy smile in return, moving to kneel “Congratulations, you are no longer the sole sponsored athlete by Bouncing Ball Incorporated, how do you feel?” 

Hinata waggles the pen in his fingers a moment considering “Sad that it’s the end of an era, but really excited to move on to the next thing” 

Kenma’s smile widens again, he’s watching Hinata very intently “Yeah, new things can come about now” He says as he begins shuffling on his knees around the table towards Hinata.

Hinata watches him come curiously, until Kenma is right there, looking down at Hinata, an intent look of consideration on his face. Hinata licks his lips and he watches Kenma track the motion with his eyes. “Ah” Hinata says, warmth pooling in his chest and moving outwards. He is still fidgeting with the pen. 

Kenma reaches over, placing his hand on Hinata’s, their fingers are so high in contrast Hinata wishes he was better at words so he could think of a haiku for the ways Kenma is soft and smooth and pale and he’s rough and calloused and browned. Kenma takes the pen, setting it down, looking Hinata in the eye 

“You aren’t my employee now” Kenma says softly. 

“Yeah” Hinata responds equally soft, eyes tracking the way Kenma’s hand comes up to brush and cup his cheek. 

“I’m going to kiss you now” Kenma says even softer. 

“Yeah” Hinata says again with a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, his eyes fluttering closed as Kenma’s lips press into his for a soft and sweet kiss. He threads his fingers into Kenma’s hair, marvelling at it’s cool silky texture, his other hand looping around Kenma’s wrist where his hand is still pressed into the side of Hinata’s face. 

Kenma scrapes his teeth along Hinata’s lower lip, making him gasp, and then he feels the hot warm slick press of Kenma’s tongue in his mouth. He groans, feeling himself go boneless and dragging Kenma down on top of him as he lays back against the tatami. 

Kenma breaks the kiss long enough to humm “Welcome home” 

Hinata just laughs mumbling “I’m home” before catching Kenma’s lips with his own again, his hand tugging at Kenma’s hair.


	5. Atsumu

“Ey, ey, Shouyou-kun, lemme toss ya the ball” 

For the first time in his life Hinata doesn’t have to badger, cajole, whine, bribe, or manipulate a setter into throwing tosses for him. And quite honestly he doesn’t know if he’s really lived until now. His entire volleyball career had been defined by Hinata and his incessant begging of friends and teammates to throw tosses for him so he could practice his spikes. And now, for the first time in his life, Hinata is the one being asked if he’ll hit just one more toss. Pretty please? 

Hinata has been welcomed with open arms onto the MSBY Black Jackals. He still carries the last remnants of Rio’s sun on his skin, and every once in a while forgets that he’s not moving on sand and jumps higher or propels himself faster than he means to, and it might look like he’s being arrogant or showing off, but really Hinata is just trying to contain himself and everything he’s learned into the gymnasium. But people are kind and patient and supportive, and none more so than Atsumu. 

From the first moment Hinata stepped onto the practice court, Atsumu had sidled up next to him, sly grin on his face and said “Hey, Shouyou-kun, I wanna toss to ya” Hinata noted that it was a statement of fact, and less a question. 

He’d stared blankly at Atsumu, his brain not processing the words, having never in his life been asked by a setter if he could toss to Hinata first. It had always, always, been the other way around. Atsumu had actually started to look a bit anxious with Hinata’s continued blank stare, before Hinata blinked, grin splitting his face and said “Absolutely!” and went to line up with a skip in his step. Atsumu had looked just as happy as Hinata felt. 

When Hinata had been 15 he’d trail after Kageyama begging for just one more set. At 16 he would cajole Kenma into setting practice until he got tired, which was always too fast for Hinata’s liking. And then later he had Akaashi throw him precise tosses under the watchful eye of Bokuto who would correct Hinata’s form, but practice would always end when Bokuto said so, because Akaashi set for Bokuto and no one else. And then he’d been fortunate enough to have the Grand King himself toss the ball to him in Brazil, but even he couldn’t keep up with Hinata, who’d beg for one more set while Oikawa laid out on the sand exhausted asking “You’re still here? How aren’t you tired yet?” 

And now finally, after all these years he’s finally found someone who wants to toss for Hinata just as much as he wants to hit them. Atsumu seems to be as insatiable about tossing the ball up, as Hinata is about taking flying leaps to spike them down. He has to wonder how they hadn’t found each other like this sooner. He starts to wonder if maybe they were made for each other. 

“Oi, Shouyou-kun, come over here, I wanna toss for ya” Atsumu would call from across the gym as Hinata walked into practice. Atsumu doesn’t ask. He informs. 

“Are you awake yet? I have some court time booked later, I wanna practice spiking with you” Atsumu would text on days where they were expected to take time off. Hinata and Atsumu apparently held similar definitions of what constituted ‘time off’ which suited them just fine. 

“You’re not tired yet are you? Lemme give ya a toss” Atsumu would say with a crooked grin after a long practice, ball palmed in his hand, extended to Hinata in invitation. 

He wants to message Kageyama and Kenma and Oikawa and even Akaashi to tell them that he’s finally found someone who can keep up with him, who sometimes pulls Hinata along in his wake, and sometimes lets Hinata pick him up so he can fly too. When he stands on the court with Atsumu he knows he can do anything, because Hinata knows Atsumu will stay until they do. 

One night, long after everyone has left, but they are still trying for just one more, they finally nail the quick that they’ve been chasing, faster and higher than either of them ever could have been in high school. They are both jubilant. Atsumu runs over to him, pulling Hinata into his arms as they spin around laughing and whooping in the silence of the empty gym. Atsumu sets him down and tries to say “That was perf-” But Hinata leans up to pull Atsumu in for a kiss, because he doesn’t know how to better say thank you, and I found you, and this and more and more and this, and another and another, and one more time, all at once. 

Atsumu responds by kissing him back, pulling Hinata into him, hands fisted in his sweaty t-shirt. When they break apart because both of them have forgotten to breathe, Hinata looks Atsumu in the eye, a wide grin on his face “Hey Atsumu-san, can you toss for me again?” 

Atsumu laughs, leaning down to kiss him again, before his cocksure grin slides over his mouth “Always Shouyou-kun, ya don’t even have to ask”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How're we all doing? I hope you're all taking the time you need to look after yourself in these stressful times. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! This has been another edition of BoomTurkey writes too many one-shots. Stay tuned almost certainly for more ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me about HQ! at my new writing twitter: [@boomturkeyao3](https://twitter.com/boomturkeyao3)


End file.
